


Bright

by svajoti



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Historical Inaccuracy, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Master & Servant, Romance, Smile, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svajoti/pseuds/svajoti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"[...] Yuutarou crede – nella sua asineria da contadinotto, con la testa alta e la cenere nei suoi occhi fissa al viso del Sire – che l’erede della casata Kunimi sia bellissimo."<br/>[KinKuni] [AU!Kōtei]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright

L’autunno comincia a radicarsi fra rami nudi e suoli roridi, mentre un’estate oramai al termine saluta malinconica le chiome dei jomon e si eclissa, timida e solitaria e indifesa, fra stralci sottili di cirri, isolata in un’interminabile sosta a metà dell’atmosfera, marchiando il suo cammino terminale con un fruttuoso raccolto su cui alita la tramontana settembrina e annunciando, ai contadini strenuamente chinati sulla distesa chilometrica con il calore morente di fine annata sulla schiena e i duroni sulle mani lorde, l’annuale visita del Kōtei alle risaie reali – l’ultimo Sole concesso al suolo infertile, l’ultima felicità ai bambini, l’ultimo concerto alle cicale.   
Il nono dì di Kaminazuki – destino – Kindaichi ha sedici anni ricuciti sulle membra cotte dal caldo, le dita indurite dai calli inarcate contro il manico muschiato di una ronca, la colonna dorsale flessa sullo stelo e le iridi di fumo colme della luce che il Suo Re emana mentre cammina, con il kimono immacolato e una calma nobiliare che tenta di annullare un’autentica scintilla di curiosità in frammenti di corniola, sulla stradina farinosa che si snoda come un anaconda fra i latifondi, e nonostante il filo di lerciume sul lembo bianchissimo dello strascico tenuto fra le mani di fanciulle intoccabili, un diamante di sudore sulla linea della mascella e la boriosità dei lineamenti fini ammosciati dalla noia e dall’autorità, Yuutarou crede – nella sua asineria da contadinotto, con la testa alta e la cenere nei suoi occhi fissa al viso del Sire – che l’erede della casata Kunimi sia bellissimo.

Una mano che non è la sua – enorme e ruvida e merlettata di cicatrici – si infila fra le ciocche d’inchiostro disordinate e in un attimo riesce a scrutarsi direttamente nell’animo nel suo stesso rifratto, con il cranio chinato ordinatamente nella direzione in cui le dita brusche lo hanno costretto e la fronte abbassata – non ricorda di essere arrossito tanto e il se stesso che lo fissa dal fondale latteo della risaia ha le orecchie amaranto e i muscoli del collo contratti, le mani chiuse e le nocche bianche: ascolta – fluttuante in un limbo di incoscienza e confusione – l’ansia nelle lodi di otō-san e di oka-chan – “scusatelo!” – e il tono minaccioso di uno sconosciuto, un membro della scorta, che domanda strenuamente di fornire una valida motivazione al mancato inchino di fronte al Kōtei, una lancia fra le mani forti e un insulto incastrato nella chiostra dei denti e che fuoriesce dalle labbra con un “bifolco!” che fa imbronciare Kindaichi e sussultare i concittadini.   
Rinunciando al senso dell’onore che lo fa al contrario inclinare all’idea di contrattaccare debitamente con un discorso e uno schiaffo, Yuutarou annida le mezzelune insudiciate nella carne imbruttita dalle callosità e solleva di scatto il viso bruciante: “Perdonatemi, ma il Nostro Sole è molto bello e mi sono fermato a ammirarlo!” ammette a testa alta e nuca infuocata, ottenendo come risultato un’occhiata inacidita della succitata ronda, un ansito accartocciato dal timore dei coloni e un luccichio misterioso che illumina il viso fine di Akira e colora di rosa le orecchie: la sentinella schiocca le labbra in una smorfia infastidita, Kindaichi freme a contatto con l’indubbia mortalità della lama mirata alla sua fronte, l’embrione di una risata cristallina tronca la tensione e l’innaturale immobilità.   
Dietro il minuscolo esercito messo a semicerchio, il suo imperatore lo benedice con un sorriso divino.

“Abbassate le armi” ordina Kunimi con un movimento distinto di una mano, come fluttuando a alcuni millimetri dal selciato nella sontuosità del kimono finché si ferma sulla striscia di erba inumidita dallo scroscio notturno che divide la stradina biancastra dalla conca e la stessa mano la mette sotto il naso all’insù di Kindaichi, che si avvicina a lui con difficili e incerte falcate – imbarocchito dai sementi cresciuti e dalle brache di cotone intrise – e si affretta a serrarla delicatamente fra le sue in modo da baciarne – con occhi chiusi e labbra tremolanti – le dita morbide e sottili.   
“La sua sincerità mi allieta, mi fa credere che sia un suddito fedele al suo Re. Ora fatemi strada, vorrei visitare il resto dei terreni” istruisce ai suoi custodi, allontanando la mancina solo nel momento in cui Kindaichi scosta la bocca martoriata dai denti e dal clima dal dorso liscio, e freme nel momento in cui il Kōtei marca le sue mani sudate con un tocco che ha la stessa bontà e consistenza di una coccola fissando il cioccolato intenso dei suoi occhi nelle iridi cineree di Yuutarou – che scioccamente dimentica come inalare – e salutandolo con un cenno della testa: il Sire si volta e il contadino bacia un’ultima, miserabile e indimenticabile volta lo strascico delle vesti.

Nella discussione fra i secondini di fronte a Kunimi e nel continuo, inutile biasimo di otō-san ora di fronte a lui, a Kindaichi sembra di intercettare con la coda dell’occhio un altro sorriso – timido, ma non meno brillante – ma nel momento in cui controlla con un’occhiata sommaria torcendo il collo il volto del Re è di nuovo, sfortunatamente, nascosto alla sua vista – la coda del kimono che fruscia, il Sole che tramonta dietro una collina che scende all’ennesima risaia.


End file.
